In Which Artemis is a BAMF
by IronicVeghead
Summary: When Artemis and Robin find out that Wally is being bullied at his high school, they decide to give him a push in the right direction so that he will stand up for himself. Spitfire. Oneshot.


**Hello! This story was written with the help of Geekyartchick, who assisted me and wrote the ending! You should check out her profile, she writes spitfire too!**

**Well, here we go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Wally was so relieved that it was the last class of the day. Especially since that class is Biology 2. His best class. However he already read the section of the book they were going over, so there was no point in paying attention. <em>I'll bug Arty.<em>He smirked, opening his phone underneath his desk.

* * *

><p>To: Harpy<p>

From: Wallman

Message: What has 42 teeth and holds back the Flaming C?

* * *

><p>The redhead bit his lip to withhold his snickers as he hit send. <em>I can't wait to see what she says.<em>

"Wallace, are you paying attention?" The teacher snapped.

"Yes Ma'am," Wally's smile never faltered.

"Then can you please tell the class what proteins are wrapped in DNA within the cell nucleus?" Her eye narrowed.

"Histones," He answered curtly, placing a hand on his pocket as he felt his phone buzz. The teacher frowned and continued the lecture. Wally slipped his phone out to check the new message.

* * *

><p>To: Wallman<p>

From: Harpy

Message: If this joke has any reference to your genitalia, I'm not interested. By the way, here's a pic of a candy bar.

* * *

><p><em>That beast! Sending me pictures of food!<em>He scowled, sending a quick reply.

* * *

><p>To: Harpy<p>

From: Wallman

Message: That better be waiting for me at the cave, along with a sammich! This is torture, woman. TORTURE.

* * *

><p>The bell was about to ring for class to be out. Wally could feel the knots in his stomach begin to form.<p>

_ I'll take a different route today. Maybe they won't notice._He thought, packing up his notes and textbook.

_RIIIIIIIIING_

Everyone got up in a hustle and headed for the door. Wally did too, his heels bouncing as his feet just _itched_ to run. _But I have to keep up appearances. _He reminded himself. The speedster's phone buzzed as he made it into the hallway but he didn't stop to check it, instead he walked swiftly to his locker. His eyes darting left and right, checking for any signs of them.

Wally's hands shook as he fumbled with the zipper on his backpack, the stubborn mechanism finally resisted and he hefted the object over his shoulder. His green eyes wary as he made his way to the nearest exit, a different exit than usual.

"Hey! Ginger!" A laughing voice called out. Wally flinched but continued walking.

They caught up, a large hand twisting his shoulder around so that he was facing the three of them. _Damn..._

"He doesn't look happy to see us Reg?" Frank chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Frank was built like a beanpole with greasy black hair that Wally would _swear_he's never combed in his life.

"No he doesn't," Reg smirked, eyeing the teen with a mischievous look about him. Reggie was the ring-leader. A burly junior with a mop of brown hair that nearly covered his eyes.

"Do you think it's because of that rumor we started about him peeping on the girls locker room?" Keith asked innocently. Keith was a sophomore like Wally that Reggie had recruited at the beginning of the year. The hero suspected it was because of his father's friendly relations with the principal. But the fact that he was a 'blonde hunk' in the eyes of the female population certainly didn't hurt.

"Couldn't be," Reggie gaped with mock shock. Wally held his hands at his sides, biting his tongue and waiting for it to be over. "Because I distinctly remember we made a deal with Wally here," His gaze became grave, "That it wouldn't spread as long as Mr. Smartass here didn't ace the Algebra 2 test,"

"I didn't agree to anything," Wally stated, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice, "And even if I wanted to; I can't control what grade I get on a test,"

"We needed a lower grading curve!" Frank growled, "As long as you keep doing so well, Mr. Deans won't set a decent curve,"

"I told you," Wally explained, "I won't do it," His green eyes grew sharp, determination setting in.

"Then _you_can talk to the principal about the pictures that are going to start showing up around here," Keith said, crossing him arms.

"What pictures?" The redhead asked, trying to not let any anxiety show.

"Oh, nothing special," Reggie commented, picking absentmindedly at nonexistent threads on his shirt, "Just some snapshots of a few girls changing for gym class," He grinned, turning to take his leave.

"You think about that," Frank laughed as he and Keith followed Reggie down the hallway.

Wally let his head fall to his chest in defeat. _I can't just roll over for them. _He thought, walking to the exit once more. _But I can't let them blame me for those pictures either. _He ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he tried to figure out what to do.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Artemis long to notice something was bothering the teams resident speedster. The first clue was when he started spacing out during a round of races on their favorite motocross video game. Yes, <em>their.<em>

Artemis liked to call them Almost-Dates. Times when she and Wally would hang out playing video games at the cave for hours on end. They'd become better friends, not fight over stupid things, and even,(dare she say it?) flirt a little. And he was always focused on beating her at anything they played. So it was a bit strange when he'd crashed his bike, his thoughts somewhere else.

This, however, was a red flag. She'd been texting him, their usual banter, and she had sent him a picture she was sure would get a rise out of him. A picture she had taken of herself chomping on the candy bar she had previously sent him a picture of.

But that was over half an hour ago, and it didn't usually take this long for him to respond.

_"Recognized Kid Flash: B03" _

Artemis's head whipped around to the zeta-tubes in time to see Wally materialize. She was a bit surprised by the lack of a smile on his face, but pressed onward nonetheless.

"For the world's fastest kid, you sure do take your good time in getting to places." Artemis teased lightly as she walked up to Wally. Instead of his usual quick-witted response, that likely would have ended with him calling her Harpy, the red-head simply shrugged and continued past Artemis to the television.

Something was definitely wrong.

He plopped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, not even bothering to move the video games cases that were there. "Bad day for the Wallman?" She asked, hoping he was just angsty from low-blood sugar. Maybe she should have saved that candy bar...

"I don't wanna talk about it.", was the only response from the despondent speedster.

She stood there, staring at Wally, for almost an entire, silent, thirty seconds. She'd never seen him like this before, and it actually worried her. On most days, she couldn't get him to shut up, and now he was refusing to talk.

"Are you sure...?"

He rolled around on the couch so that he could face Artemis. Wally hated lying to her, but it wasn't her problem to deal with. "Yeah, it's nothing," he began to fake a smile, which he hoped she couldn't tell, "So, what game am I going to beat you at today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't care, you choose," She replied, watching his every movement carefully. His smile fell as he turned away from her, proving to Artemis that it was fake in the first place. Wally cracked open the Halo: Reach case and dropped the game into the Xbox 360.

"Have you ever played Halo before?" He asked, tossing her a controller.

"How about we duel, and you tell me," Artemis smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

They started playing and Artemis was severely disappointed by the lack of effort put in by the redhead. She kicked his ass at slayer and he was practically committing suicide from his inattentiveness.

"C'mon Wally, you aren't even trying," She nudged him, "It's no fun killing you if it isn't a challenge,"

"I am too trying," He half-heartily defended, "I...just haven't played this in forever,"

Artemis rolled her eyes at his obvious lie, "Look, if you don't start picking up the pace, I'm going to camp and then you won't have a choice,"

"I'm just hungry, I'm gonna get something to eat," He sighed, getting up and throwing aside the controller without even hitting pause.

She paused the screen and followed him into the kitchen.

"Enough with the excuses Wallace." Artemis scowled, blocking his way to the fridge, "What's going on?"

"I told you, it's nothing," He huffed, turning to head toward the pantry instead. Artemis grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Don't give me that bull," She snarled, jabbing her finger into his chest, "You're not fooling anyone," Wally's chest puffed up, ready to defend his lies but the blonde narrowed her eyes at him and he backed off.

"I..." He started, his hand awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck, "I have this test next week; and I'm really worried that I won't pass,"

Artemis's glare fell. _He's still lying. That much I can tell. But it looks like there's no way he's going to tell me the truth._

"You could always get Robin to help you study," She offered, deciding to play dumb for the time being. Wally waved her off before snatching up arm-fulls of food.

"He's busy, I'll figure it out," Another fake smile landed on his face. Artemis just nodded half-heartedly as she followed him back to the TV.

_I __**will**__ figure out what he's hiding. And I know just who will help..._

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on <em>Rob, I know you've been noticing it too," Artemis accused the boy. She had decided to enlist his help in uncovering Wally's secret, however after following him back to his room in the Cave, he was acting uninterested.

"So what? It's not our problem?" He shrugged, his eyes glued to the computer screen he was sitting in front of. Artemis grew outraged at his attitude.

"Not our problem! Of course it's our problem! Wally is our friend!" Her jaw clenched, "And he's your best friend!" She huffed, "Can you at least tell me what you think he's upset about?" Robin slid his swivel chair across his room as his printer started up.

"Artemis you need to get cited," Robin chuckled, grabbing the still-warm papers from the printer.

"What is the original version of that word?" Artemis deadpanned.

"Excited," He quipped, "Now, I need you to act totally natural tomorrow. I wasn't going to tell you until afterwards, but since you seem hellbent on figuring out Wally's mystery; I'm going to let you in on the plan,"

"So you did notice," Artemis grinned, now peering over his shoulder, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going to follow Wally around his school, so I need you to act normally. Just text him like you would any other day. I don't want him suspicious that anything strange is going on,"

"How do you know that I text him?" Artemis snapped, her eyes sharp.

"Well, I did go through his messages as Plan A for figuring out what's up with Wally," He turned around, "Did you know that you're in his phone as 'Harpy'?" He smirked, "But I already knew before that. Wally tells me about all the _horrendous_pictures of food you send him,"

"He'll live," Artemis snickered before poking at the papers the boy printed off, "So this is Plan B?"

"Yup, it's Wally's schedule. We can meet back here tomorrow to discuss what I find," He spoke professionally. Artemis nodded, heading towards the door.

"I'll be in the training room if you find anything tonight," She commented.

"Yeah, yeah, at the punching bags. I know," He nodded, uninterested.

Artemis stopped at the door to look back at the hero. _How does he..._Her thoughts trailed off. She scowled.

"Little troll," The blonde grumbled, heading down the hall.

She ignored the laugh that followed her.

Operation Stalk Wally for information was going smoothly so far. Robin couldn't risk sitting in on his classes in disguise. (Wally would definitely catch him that way). The teen had resorted to dark casual clothes so that he could hide in the shadows outside the windows but still walk around the school to follow him during passing period.

Yes. Robin had this down to an art.

At the moment it was French, third period. Nothing strange had happened yet and Wally seemed normal. Artemis had started texting him last hour. Robin knew it was her by the looks of utter frustration on the redheads face as he checked them. This gave him a great idea. He glanced at the whiteboard before whipping out his phone.

* * *

><p>To: The King of Science<br>From: The King of Freshmen  
>Message: Did you know that the french never serve water at the dinner table?<p>

* * *

><p>Robin watched adamantly until Wally pulled out his phone to check the new message. The raven haired boy had to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst out at the look of absolute paranoia that overtook his best friends face. Wally's head snapped around, his eyes wide, as he looked for the ninja. This only made Robin's laughs worse, because he wasn't worried that Wally would see him. His position was flawless.<p>

Wally punched his fingers into his phone with a frown on his face, Robin got his phone back out, waiting for the inevitable text.

* * *

><p>To: The King of Freshmen<br>From: The King of Science  
>Message:...I don't trust you.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And for good reason Wally, for good reason.<em>He mused, sending back an obligatory 'What are you talking about?' text before settling back into his hiding spot for the rest of the period.

…

The rest of the day was just as uneventful as the beginning. It wasn't until Wally's last class that Robin noticed a change in the speedster. The redhead was starting to lose focus and he was growing anxious.

Normally Robin would have chalked this up to the fact that it was the last class of the day, however he managed to catch a look at his eyes as Wally looked out the window.

_Fear._

Wally was afraid. _But of what? What would Wally be afraid of here? _Robin frowned as he watched his friend's eyes dart to the clock on the wall. The boy wonder checked his watch. _I need to get outside of his classroom _

A flip and a jump later, Robin was casually walking down the hallway towards Wally's class when the last bell of the day rang. A pair of hipster glasses perched on his nose and a checkered scarf around his neck. This disguise would hopefully deter Wally from recognizing him at a glance.  
>Wally fast-walked out of the classroom and down the hall before Robin could even catch a glimpse of him, so he tried to follow as best he could. <em>Damn it...<em>He cursed. The redhead had disappeared into the crowd.

Luckily, Robin had memorized where Wally's locker was and headed there. When he got there Wally was already shoving things into his backpack and glancing around with paranoia. Robin leaned casually against the wall at the end of the hall, popping earphones in that were attached to a sound amplifier in his hoodie pocket.

"Shit," Wally's voice leaked into his headphones. Robin took stock of the surrounding area. Wally was looking at three boys that were heading his way.

"Hey Ginger," The large one sneered, "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Yeah, the test is in three days," The blonde one scowled. Robin narrowed his eyes. Wally was stuck, back against the lockers, as the three students cornered him.

"I told you, I couldn't do it even if I wanted to," Wally frowned.

"That's too bad," The leader (Robin deducted) cooed with fake sympathy.

"Looks like you're just gonna have to send out those pictures, huh Reg?" The thin one chuckled.

"Poor Wally, kicked out of high school for being a pervert," The blonde kid snickered, trying to shove Wally. Robin smiled at the kid's shocked face when Wally didn't move an inch from the push.

"I'm not a pervert," Wally grumbled.

"After that last rumor that got out about you," Reg leaned in, glaring, "Who's gonna believe _you_?" He threatened before collecting his minions and walking off with a laugh. "Hope you change your mind by Friday," He called out as an afterthought.

Robin slunk into the shadows of the nearest stairwell and ran as fast as he could to the Central City Zeta-tubes.

* * *

><p>"He's being <em>bullied<em>?" Artemis whispered, pacing around Robin's room once more as Robin brought up information on each of the three bullies on his computer screen.

"Not just bullied," Robin responded, searching through their Facebook pages for evidence, "Blackmailed. They want Wally to do bad on some test; and if he doesn't then they are going to spread around some picture," He frowned. Artemis sat down next to him to help.

"What blackmail could they have on him?" She mused out loud.

"Something dirty I think. They mentioned something about how he's going to get kicked out of school for being a pervert," The boy bit his lip, the screen flashing as it searched automatically for anything they'd posted regarding their friend.

"Wally may have a ton of hormones," Artemis said, "But there's no way he actually did something so bad it could get him expelled,"

"I agree- There!" Robin exclaimed, pausing the search program, "Reggie's been starting rumors about Wally," He explained as his eyes scanned the pages, "Things like how he supposedly watches girls change in the locker room,"

"Gross! There's no way that's true!" Artemis growled, "Bring up their pictures again," She ordered, "I'll find those assholes and teach them a lesson or two,"

"I've got a better idea," Robin spoke ominously. Artemis grinned at the evil smirk on his face.

"I'm all ears," She leaned in.

"I bet whatever picture this jerk has is on his phone," He began, "So all I need is an opportunity to snatch it and then I can delete it and all copies he may have sent,"

"I think I can help with that," Artemis smirked.

* * *

><p>Wally was surprised when his Biology teacher let them out a minute early, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. <em>Maybe I won't run into them today. <em>He though optimistically, heading quickly to his locker.

He threw his books in his backpack as fast as he could at a normal humans pace and heaved it onto his back.

The redhead managed to make it all the way outside of the building before his harassers caught up to him.

"Hey! Brush-off! Where do you think you're going," Reggie called out. Wally had almost made it to the parking lost, but knew that if he didn't stop they would just follow him farther. _I'd never get a chance to run off._He thought sourly, turning around to face them.

"What do you want now?" He asked, his face dawning a scowl.

"We just wanna make sure that you're going to make the right choice," Reggie said, a smug grin resting on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else when a loud engine revving drowned him out. Reggie elbowed Keith, "Man, check _her_out," Keith gave a low whistle.

Wally turned, his jaw falling at what he saw. A girl had just arrived on a motorcycle. She was wearing a tight fitting leather riding jacket, dark wash skinny jeans, and some mean combat boots. Basically, she was smoking _hot_. It wasn't until she turned her head that he noticed something that make his mind flip out.

The _long_ _blonde ponytail_that snaked out from underneath her helmet.

"Hey Baby, What brings you 'round these parts?" Reggie shouted, puffing his chest out.

Artemis kept her back to them as she pulled her helmet off. She set it gently on the seat of the bike before turning around to reveal her emotionless face

"I'm here to get someone," She answered, sashaying her way over to the four boys.

"I'm up for grabs," Frank smirked, letting his eyes drift.

"Artemis, why are you-" Wally started, however Artemis cut his off my crashing her lips to his own in a heated kiss. His hands made their way clumsily to her waist right before she pulled back, her hands ghosting across his chest as they retreated.

"Hey Babe, ready for our date?," Artemis smirked at him. Wally's eyes grew wide. _What is she talking about..._He thought as his mind searched for some explanation. A glint in her eyes told him to '_Play along'_, so he decided he would.

"You bet Beautiful," Wally smiled.

"What?" Reggie snapped, the two turned, "You're dating her?" He nearly yelled, "_You_. Are dating. _Her_?" He punctuated. Artemis frowned and stepped up to him.

"You got a problem with that?" She snarled, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Reggie faltered, but managed to regained his confidence.

"Yeah," He spoke, jutting his chin out, "You'd be way better off with a guy like me. Rather than that wimp of nerd over there,"

Artemis was quiet for a moment, not moving a muscle. But Wally felt her anger rising and knew what was coming.

"Artemis-" He reached an arm out.

"You have no right to talk about him like that when you don't know anything about him," Artemis growled, "He's not a wimp, he could take you all on if he wanted to," Her eyes snapped to include the two other boys in her speech, "He may be a nerd, but he's a genius that is going to go onto better and greater things than any of you could ever _dream_of," Her steel orbs landed back on Reggie, "And I would never be with you because you are a sad fuck of a boy who degrades others to compensate for your small dick and your insecurities about it,"

Artemis stomped back to grab Wally's hand, turning to Reggie one last time as he stood frozen.

"And _Wally_ is a man who doesn't have to compensate for anything because _he_has confidence, not to mention a massive cock,"

Artemis pulled him along to her bike. Wally stumbled behind her as he tried to keep up while his brain was on overload. When she threw him a helmet he only barely registered putting it on his head and sitting behind her on the vehicle before she took off.

* * *

><p>The speedster let his mind work through everything that happened slowly. Luckily he managed to get through it all by the time Artemis turned into the parking lot for some deserted park.<p>

"You didn't have to do that." Was the first sentence that came from Wally's mouth once Artemis stopped the bike.

Artemis turned to face him. She was so incredibly frustrated with him for not sticking up for himself.

"Well you don't have to be such an idiot," She snapped, her fists clenching.

"What am I supposed to do?" He retorted, throwing his arms up, "It's not just name calling or stealing lunch money. They've been starting rumors and blackmailing me with fake evidence,"

"I don't know!" She shot back, "Go to a teacher, stick up for yourself, beat them up or something!"  
>"Don't you think I've tried?" Wally sighed in defeat, his obvious desperation causing Artemis to rethink the situation and calm down.<p>

"Why didn't you come to us for help?" She asked, walking closer, "You know we would help you," Artemis tried to meet Wally's drifting eyes.

"It's embarrassing," He mumbled, crossing his arms defensively, "Me, Kid Flash! Bested by some high school pricks," Wally scowled.

"This isn't Kid Flash's problem," Artemis spoke softly, trying to reason with him, "This is Wally West's. A normal person, with normal problems that are nothing to be ashamed of! Hell, I've been bullied too!"

"I have to keep my powers a secret. If I fight them I'm bound to give it away," He explained, "How did you deal with it?" Wally asked, curious.

"Well I beat them up. Unlike you, my civilian identity is a bitch and I can get away with it," She shrugged, a smile making its way to her face when she saw she made him laugh, "But just because you aren't a hero at school doesn't mean you have to be the victim,"

Wally walked closer until he was standing right in front of Artemis. A gentle smile on his face.

"I'll work on it," He spoke softly, "But it will be easier knowing I've got a hott blonde backing me up now,"

"Who is ready and willing to beat those dicks all the way back to Gotham if need be," Artemis smirked. Wally leaned his head back, suddenly reminded of something.

"Speaking of dicks. What was with the comment about mine?" Wally asked abruptly, before he lost the nerve. A blush quickly rose to his cheeks.

"I thought it was a nice touch. Besides, it's true anyway," Artemis smirked, leaning in.

"W-What? How do you know?"

"Wally, you wear a spandex suit for Christ's sake. It's not that hard to miss."

He thought about this. It _was _a logical explanation, except for the fact that that meant...

"Arty, why were you looking at my crotch?" He asked, unable to hide the grin forming on his face.

"Because it's pleasing to the imagination," She whispered, one of her perfect eyebrows arching upwards.

"Uh. That is...uh," Wally stammered, a stupid grin plastered on his face, "That's...uh, wow...really hot," He laughed nervously. Artemis let out a light laugh at his antics.

"Come here," She grumbled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward to smash her lips onto his.

Wally's eyes shot open momentarily before he righted himself and wrapped his arms tightly around Artemis's torso, pulling her in close. The archer turned her head, opening her mouth at his tongues request. Her hands slid up to fist in his thick red hair. Wally drifted one hand upward to keep at the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her ponytail.

Without warning, Artemis suddenly pulled back; their breaths meeting in warm puffs as their faces stayed close.

"We have to go meet up with Robin," She breathed, her hands now on his shoulders.

"Now?" Wally whined, his thumb drawing slow circles on her cheek.

"Yes," Artemis snickered, "Now," She said with finality, pulling away to walk back towards her bike.

"We're picking this back up later," He commented, jogging over to her.

"Only _after_you take me on our first date," Artemis smirked before situation her helmet over her ponytail.

"It's a deal Beautiful," Wally grinned.

It had been a few weeks after Artemis had told Wally to stick up for himself, advice that he had chosen to follow since Robin's hacking was a success and he was no longer in danger of blackmail. When he came to school the next Monday, the bullies were waiting for Wally outside his first period classroom. He was ready for them. As he walked down the hall, they had already begun their usual onslaught of insults, mixed with questions about Artemis.

"Where's your hot gal pal, Wally?" Keith growled, "She probably dumped him." chirped Reggie. "You should give us her number, she was lookin' pretty good. Bet she's ripe." The three chuckled together.

As Wally tried to shove his way into his class, Frank grabbed his shoulder. "We aren't done yet, Wally. I'd like to get my hands on that blonde, so do what Reggie said. Give me her number, I'll show her what it's like to be with a real man. "

Wally looked at the thick hand on his shoulder. "Frank," he said in a quiet, serious voice, "Get your fat hand off me and stop talking about my girlfriend, or else."

The trio looked at each other in mock horror, "Oh gosh Keith, looks like we got a bad ass over here!"

"I think it's time we showed Wally here some manners."

* * *

><p>"When I said that you should stick up for yourself," Artemis said as she cleaned the cuts on his face, "I didn't mean to take on three big guys by yourself, while in school." She threw the napkins she'd used to clear the blood into the trash.<p>

"They deserved it. Plus, no one gets to talk about my girlfriend like they were." He said, nudging her hand with his cheek. She smiled, putting the last bandage on his forehead. "Did I miss any other injuries?"

**"**Other than my honor student record at school, no." Wally answered getting up from the kitchen stool "Well, there is one other thing..."

Her eyebrows rose up in question and her hand to her hip. "And what would that be?"

"My side's hurting a little," He said, pointing to his right ribcage. "Could you check it out for me?"

She knew that he was faking it. He really was an awful liar. The sparkle in his eye gave him away. Artemis gently lifted off his shirt, feathery hands caused Wally to shudder slightly at their touch, and looked to see if there was anything wrong.

"Where does it hurt?" Artemis asked. _Is he really going to be this corny?_She wondered to herself.

"Here," He directed her to his lower abdomen. She glanced at him, and with a coy smile, contested "Right here?" to which Wally nodded.

She leaned down and kissed the area he had shown. "And here also," he added, another kiss sent sparks down Wally's spine. "And here."

The soft, enticing kisses trailed up to his neck. Artemis stopped, looking into his deep, emerald eyes. He was barely able to whisper, "Here." as his fingers brought her face to his lips. The sweet taste of peppermint tantalized his tongue, and the butterfly wisps of her eyelids tickled his own.

"That's enough medicine I think I can give for one day." Artemis said, taking a step back. "Otherwise you might overdose."

"It'd be worth it Beautiful." He leaned into her temple.

"Oh, put your shirt back on Baywatch." She slid out from underneath his figure, handing him his shirt, and tread gracefully to the TV, where she slithered to the ground with her back against the couch. " I bet I can beat you at slayer on Halo... Again."

"Doubtful. There isn't anything that can distract me this time." Wally said sitting down in front of Artemis.

"You sure about that?" she said slyly as she wrapped her legs around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. The warmth of her breath sent tingles down his back. Wally handed her a controller.

"No, but I can sure as hell try," He laughed, starting up a game.

They managed to tie up most of the rounds. Artemis won the majority however, because she was continually nibbling on Wally's ear whenever he was ahead. They played all throughout the evening and into the night; occasionally making trips to the kitchen where Wally would restock on junk food. Eventually they both grew tired and made their way to the couch, snuggling up as a cheesy horror movie started up on TV.

Artemis drifted off to sleep first, wrapped securely around Wally's form. The redhead gazed at the archer, her feathery light breaths that ghosted across his collar bone, and he tucked a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear.

_Maybe getting beat up wasn't so bad after all? _Wally thought to himself before he sinked into Artemis's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know in a review! <strong>

**Also, I made some fanart for this, I will have a link in my profile if you want to check it out. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Nexa**


End file.
